wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Farm
The Farm is a collective group of structures that can accessed from a player's city. As of the current patch, the structures that can be accessed are the Adventurous Voyage, the Kitten Club, the Residence, and the Farm/Pasture. Farm/Pasture The Farm is a secondary source of gold, Daru, Kyanite, experience and some other game advantages. It also contains the Tree of Wisdom, which provides some Kyanite and Daru each day. In addition, the Pasture provides players with the materials to create rare items. Tree of Ancients Your Tree of Ancients (a.k.a. Tree of Wisdom) can be energized three times per day by you and once per day by each of your friends. Energizing a friendship-level n friend's tree gives you n farm experience. The tree will allow you and your friends to energize it 9 + (farm level) to a maximum of 30 times for a full charge. A fully charged tree can be harvested to obtain some Daru and Kyanite. Doing so resets its energy level back to 0. You can harvest your tree only once per day starting at midnight server time. A level 1 Tree of Ancients generates ? Daru and 1000 Kyanite; each additional level up increases this by (e.g.) 3800 Daru and (e.g.) 100 or 250 Kyanite. The amount of Daru and Kyanite is not constant per level. It increases as the Tree of Ancients increases. More information needed to generate a full explanation. Farm Plots See Seeds The farm starts with three farm plots and gains one additional farm plot every 5th level up to a maximum of eighteen. Seeds are stored in the Vault, which can be accessed from the Farm and the Pasture. Placing a seed in a plot will result in a plant that can be harvested after a certain amount of hours. Each plot can contain one plant at a time. While the plot is occupied, it has a chance of being attacked by weeds and/or bugs. You or any of your friends can click on the plot to remove the weeds and/or bugs and earn 1 experience for their farm. If a plot matures and it is not harvested, the plant will eventually wither. Withered plants can be revived by a friend whose farm will get 1 experience for the deed. Unlike weeding and exterminating, you cannot revive your own plants. Plants will wither again every 4 hours until they are harvested. Once a plant is fully grown, it can be harvested by you or any of your friends. Friends who harvest/steal your plants will only take a small portion of the plant's value (10%) maxed up to 3 times. Only the plant's owner can harvest the entire plant. Farm Leveling Farm level and friendship are intimately connected. Each time you energize someone else's farm, your farm gain exp points corresponding to the friendship level, eg: if the friendship level between you is 2, your farm gains 2 exp, if the friendship level is 5 your farm gains 5 exp. Your farm level cannot rise above your player level.In the game. These farm exp points from energizing are called "Tree of Ancients exp". A Translation confusion likely based on the way Tree level Farm level. Farm leveling increments change as the farm rises in level. From level 1 to level 20 each level needs 5 more exp than the preceding one. From level 20 to 38, it is 10 more than the previous, from level 38 to 49, it is 20 more, from level 49 to 59, it is 30 more, and from 59 to 69, it is 40 more, and from 69 to 75, and possibly higher, it is 50 more. The maximum amount of experience points gained from tending your friends' farms is 200 per day. You can gain an unlimited amount of farming experience each day from your own farm by weeding your crops or exterminating pests. It's often hard, however, to claim this experience as friends will generally take care of weeds or pests for you within minutes of them appearing. The trick to claiming this extra experience is to realize that the time at which weeds and pests appear is not random. One hour, four hour and twelve hour crops each have their own timer for weeds and pests, so at specific points in their growth cycle each plant will have a chance (a chance, this is not guaranteed) of spawning weeds or pests. For one hour crops this occurs four times at 40 minutes left, 35 minutes left, 30 minutes left and finally at 25 minutes left giving potentially an extra 36 farming experience per hour if you are very lucky; on average you can expect about half of your crops to grow weeds or pick up pests each time. More information is needed on the four hour and twelve hour crops. The first time that four hour crops grow weeds, however, is at 2 hours 45 minutes remaining. Additionally, the time scales with land upgrades in such a way that the proportions remain constant meaning that for one hour crops the first weed will appear after one-third of the growth time and then approximately every four minutes thereafter with max land upgrade. Land Upgrade When your farm reaches level 30, the Land Upgrade option is unlocked. Land upgrades can be purchased with either Bound Balens or Balens. Each upgrade reduces the time to crop maturity and increases crop output. Note: the 2.1 Balens prices are based on reports from server 1, which is beta testing the upgrade. They may change in the future. Perhaps even before the more general releases. Stealing from Farms It's possible to harvest from a friend's farm simply by visiting their farm and harvesting their crops before they do. However, a player can only harvest, or 'steal', a friend's crops once. A crop can only be harvested by three friends. Afterwards, no matter how long you wait or even if you revive their wilted crops, you can no longer harvest from it even if you have yet to do so. The maximum amount of experience points from tending others' farms is 200 per day. You can have an unlimited amount of experience from tending your own farm. By clicking on the Growth Record you will be able to see who has 'stolen' from your crops. The amount which you harvest is 10% less and your friends will get 10% for every stolen. Shop Players can purchase seeds to place on the Farm and animals to place in the pasture. Magic Workshop In the Magic Workshop, players can craft items with materials obtained from the Farm and the Pasture. Category:Features Category:Nether Pumpkin Seed